whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to the Camarilla
|price = Print: $24.99/$19.99 PDF: $14.99 }} Guide to the Camarilla is one of the core sourcebooks for the Revised Edition of Vampire: The Masquerade, along with its companion volume, Guide to the Sabbat. It is the definitive guide to the Camarilla: its function, history, secrets and organisation, as seen through the eyes of its major clans. It also covers the more advanced powers and specific skills of its members. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Roses watered with blood :It has been over five centuries since the curtain of the Masquerade was drawn across the stage of the Kindred. It has been five centuries of secrecy, tradition and lies, five centuries of hidden elegance and terror. :It has been five centuries since anyone knew the truth. :Now, at last, the curtain will be drawn back. The lies will be exposed. And maybe, just maybe, the truth will be revealed to you. :The 'Guide to the Camarilla' contains: :*''All-new material, from Lasombra antitribu to anarch fashion tips;'' :*''Expanded Discipline powers, Merits and Flaws and additional tools for creating a Camarilla character;'' :*''The history, rituals, customs and secrets of the largest sect of vampires in the world.'' Contents Roulette: A Cautionary Tale Opening fiction featuring Montrose, Seneschal of Las Vegas, as he and his ghoul associate Duke deal with some Sabbat visitors. (The Sabbat side of the tale is told in the opening fiction of Guide to the Sabbat.) Introduction An introduction to the Camarilla, an overview of the book's contents, and a lexicon of terms specific to the Camarilla. The Basics in Blood: The Sect Defined An overview of the Camarilla's past, present and future. Includes the various offices, Traditions and customs of the Sect, as well as its areas of power and weakness. Thin Traceries of Blood: The Clans A Sect perspective on the Camarilla clans, including the six main clans, the Gangrel, and full details for the Gargoyles, [[Lasombra antitribu|Lasombra antitribu]] and Caitiff. From the Beginning: Character Creation Expansion on the character creation process for Camarilla vampires, included a host of new Trait options. Powers Beyond Understanding: Advanced Disciplines Level 6 and above powers for the Disciplines typical for Camarilla vampires (basically the "classic" vampire powers possessed by the seven main clans), as well as new Thaumaturgy paths and the unique powers of the Gargoyles. The Rhythm of Immortality: Tactics and Systems The ins and outs of regular Camarilla activities. The City By Night: Building Your Setting A guide to building a Camarilla run city, including templates for various Camarilla positions. Tales of Imagination and Mystery: Storytelling Advice on running Camarilla-specific chronicles. Allies, Enemies and Others Information on Anarchs, elders, the Inconnu, and ghouls. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Montrose, Nosferatu Seneschal of Las Vegas * Duke, ghoul retainer to Montrose * Benedic, Camarilla Prince of Las Vegas * Alexander Cantor, Ventrue associate of Montrose * Adam Stiers, Lasombra infiltrator Terminology Camarilla (VTM), Sabbat, Anarch Free State, Las Vegas (WOD), Los Angeles (WOD), 1435 (WOD), Tradition (VTM), Masquerade (VTM), Inner Circle (Camarilla), Justicar, Archon (VTM), Prince (VTM), Primogen (VTM), Whip (VTM), Seneschal (VTM), Harpy (VTM), Scourge (VTM), Caitiff, Gargoyle (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1999 releases